my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Dubois
|birthday=August 16th |age=16 |gender=Male |height=6'1" |weight=182 lbs |hair=Black, Pale-Yellow/Gold Strands |eye=Brown |bloodtype=O- |quirk=Howling |status=Alive |family=Marie Dubois (Mother) ??? (Father) Kuro Moreau (Cousin) |birthplace= , |occupation=Student |affiliation=Académie d'entraînement, Class-BEP |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut=L'Académie: Howling Ice |voice= }} is a 16 year old student attending the Académie d'entraînement, and is in Class-BEP. He is a dedicated and spirited individual, and has a rather interesting quirk known as Howling. He operates under the Hero Name, . Appearance Shiro Dubois, coming from Japanese and European descent. He stands tall at a bit over six feet, with a toned physique and black hair, which is accented with some gold strands. He has a chiseled jawline, high cheekbones and beautiful golden-brown eyes. The most predominant feature of Shiro is his hair, which is primarily pitch-black. However, his hair has a few pale-yellow and golden strands, which often causes people to stare. Shiro is proud and often flaunts off his hair to other students, since his mother styled his hair this way, and he does his best to maintain it. Shiro is often see either one of two distinct outfits. During the school week, Shiro will adorn his primary outfit. A pale grey or orange coloured tee with a black sports blazer on top. With that, he will wear a pair of fitted black jeans, which adorns a few rips by the knees and the such. Shiro also wears an olive green belt with this outfit. Shiro's accessories with this outfit are simple. A black stud earring, which he will wear on one of his ears, changing which ear the earring is on daily. His secondary outfit is the one he wears on days with no school. An over-sized orange and pale grey hoodie with loose yoga pants. This leisure outfit contrasts his primary one, as he usually rests and sleeps for the majority of his free time. However, he will occasionally wear the other outfit when he has an outing arranged on a day with no classes. Personality Understanding, dedicated, and humorous. These three words are often used to describe Shiro’s general personality. Raised by a single mother, Shiro adopted a lot of her personality, becoming as understanding and caring as she was. His dedication comes from him always wanting to prove himself, to show that he can use his Quirk effectively without being held back due to his physical skills. His mother, Marie, raised him with one key value in mind, “Imagine yourself in their shoes”. Growing up, Shiro’s mother had been thought of as inferior to other heroes due to her gender, but she persevered, always telling them to imagine how they would feel. They of course dismissed this, but Marie knew they wouldn’t be able to persevere as she did. She taught this to her son, and Shiro has become an understanding individual. Even as a young child, he would always try his best to understand peoples motivations behind certain things, and he wouldn’t judge others at all. He would instead intervene in conflicts, trying to protect those he deemed to be the victim of the situation. Even in his current school, he tries to best to understand others emotionally and to help them whenever he can. It is because of how understanding he is that he has become an incredibly observant person. Shiro is quick to notice any faults and mistakes people make, but he does not point them out, as he is not one to usually degrade another. This observant trait of his has allowed him to better utilize his physical abilities to compliment the usage of his quirk. Relationships History Battle Prowess Quirk Shiro's Quirk is known as , and lets him to know what others are going to do before it actually happens under certain circumstances (Shiro must be humming a tune, and or be listening to a song) and Howling can be said to essentially to be a . Not only that, but Shiro can only target one other person with Howling, and can only see how events where their presences coincide, and there is also a certain range his target must be in. With this ability, Shiro is able to see his opponents next moves. That is all it provides. Shiro must manually react and apply the knowledge he has been granted to avoid or to utilize this new information against them. This quirk is often utilized to avoid incoming attacks, and is the primary utilization of this quirk. Howling also...TBA Super Moves *'Minus Tempo': is one of Shiro's Super Moves, acting as a way for him to turn the tides in a situation. Usually, Shiro must react in the moment with his Quirk, otherwise the vision he saw doesn't come true. However, Shiro breaks that rule of his with this technique, reacting before the situation happens. Essentially, when an opponent goes to use their Quirk in a way of an attack or even a physical attack, Shiro maneuvers his body around in such a manner, it makes it impossible for the other to utilize what they are about to use. He will often end the usage of this Super Move with a powerful kick to his opponent's collarbone. Physical Capabilities Shiro is perhaps one of the most physically gifted individuals in his age class, and perhaps even in higher age classes. Knowing that his Quirk did not grant him some exceptional combat-based ability, Shiro pushed himself beyond his limits in order to make himself physically gifted; a goal which he has easily surpassed. Shiro's workout, which he does every other day, spans approximately 2 hours. Meaning that he wakes up hours before school even starts to fit his workout into his busy schedule. Some of Shiro's most jaw-dropping exercises include; TBA Fighting Style Gymnastics Aikido Equipment *'Tremor Gloves': The are a piece of equipment given to Shiro from his mother, a retired Heroine known as the Earthshaker. As a Heroine, the control of her quirk was rather difficult, and as such was given these gloves. They released shockwaves to a much lesser degree than that of Earthshaker's quirk. The gloves can send others backwards, break objects, and are overall very versatile. The gloves were gifted to him after she was forced to retire, due to her shattered kneecap and broken spine. *'Wolfgang Suit': Shiro's Hero Suit is a gift, and was designed by his mothers personal suit designer. The main suit, which is gray in colour, clings to his built physique, showing off his abs and defined pectorals. Splayed across aforementioned pectorals is a red bat symbol, a representation of Shiro's family crest. Around the waist is a tainted white utility belt, which has a trail leading down to gun holsters on either side of Shiro. Also within the holsters are various smoke bombs and flash grenades. The guns that the holster carries shoot out a substance that when it makes contact with an object, it quickly hardens, thereby acting as liquid cement in a way. TBA Quotes *''"???"'' (Shiro Dubois) Trivia *Shiro is...TBA Category:Males Category:Students Category:Academie School Category:Quirk Users Category:Class BEP Category:Characters Category:Academie Student Category:Class-BEP